


By What Power I Am Made Bold 勇决(Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: Finch正准备建议顺路买点泰国菜外卖并带回图书馆吃，Reese开口说：“到我的公寓去。我给你做晚饭。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By What Power I Am Made Bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158520) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> *FRF Gen向  
> *甜不虐，温馨向  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

傍晚的时候，他们处理完号码，一名需要被说服放弃谋杀公公骗取保险的中年妇女。Finch正准备建议顺路买点泰国菜外卖并带回图书馆吃，Reese开口说：“到我的公寓去。我给你做晚饭。”

Finch仍有工作待完成；这一点是必然的：号码结束后的常规收尾，他若干程序员化名之一承担的排错工作，他的某个暴力破解程序有待完成的进一步改进。但是，在Reese的陪伴下度过几个小时，没有谁身处险境需要拯救，也没有紧急事务需要处理；这件事想想便十分诱人。他同意了。

“我还以为我得使出全身解数才能说服你呢，”Reese脸上是一个被逗乐的浅笑，“我甚至列了步骤一二三四五。”

Finch还了他一个小小的微笑，尽管只是嘴角的飞快一挑。“也许下次吧，Reese先生。”

他们先去图书馆接了Bear，然后低调地去了一间街角小店买葡萄酒。（“你来过这里。”Reese留意到Finch十分娴熟地穿行于货架之间。而Finch只是高深莫测地笑着，什么都不说。）

到了公寓里，Bear蜷在沙发边，Reese去厨房找开瓶器和酒杯。他倒酒，递一杯给Finch。Reese自己的那杯被留在料理台上，他开始忙着从冰箱和柜子里往外拿食材。

“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”Finch开口问。Reese谢绝了他。所以Finch在厨房外的餐桌边坐下，一面小口品酒，一面看着Reese下厨。

看着Reese从事他擅长——而且显然喜欢（从他嘴角柔软的微笑和低低的哼歌声来判断）——的事情是一种罕有的奢侈。Finch更经常看到的是闪着雪花的监控摄像头，没完没了的号码工作，冷硬的眼神，冷硬的表情。

Reese切菜，拌调料，下锅快炒。他的手快且稳。Finch欣赏地看着他忙碌，心想不知道在怎样的情况下，眼前居家的Reese会成为常态：他自如地拿着八英寸的厨刀运刀如风，而且不是冲着人，只冲萝卜白菜。

可能在某个平行世界吧，但不会是眼下这个。他把这想法驱逐出脑海，转而怀着一点难言的情愫注视着。

Reese没有Grace的温柔，亦不拥有Nathan长袖善舞的风度。但他在厨房里的一举一动带着顶级掠食者的迅捷的优雅，看似不起眼，实则致命地迷人。他脱掉了西装，衬衫袖子挽得高高，所以Finch得以看到Reese手臂肌肉的移动。Finch的视线顺着手臂，看向肩膀，然后是Reese平滑的后背。他的眼睛仔细地追踪着，尽管他小心地保持着表情的平静。

如果他过于放纵自己，过于习惯Reese随时随地的默然陪伴，事情会变得危险。他们有一份工作，这份工作仰仗他们的专注。倘若他再不收心，这样继续下去，Reese会让他分神到无可救药。

然后，他回忆起屋顶惊魂一幕。当时，Reese向他致谢，而他做好了牺牲的准备——不单是牺牲他自己的性命，他愿意牺牲任何事，只要有此必要。也许收心已经来不及了，Finch心想。

Reese关掉炉灶，端着两个碟子和他自己的酒杯回到餐桌。他把两只酒杯加满，然后动作轻巧地坐下。

“味道很好，Reese先生。谢谢你。”咬了几口食物之后，Finch由衷赞叹。Reese微微低下头，唇角一抹微笑，脸上一抹淡淡的红。

他们边吃饭边聊天。换任何其他人来听，他们之间不过是随口的闲聊，但实际上内里大有文章。Reese主攻，他抛出一个个看似没有意义的小问题，实则旨在收集点滴信息，以期获得更多关于Finch的细节，进而拼出一个更完整更全面的Harold Finch。Finch主守，他盘算哪些信息可以抛出而不附带风险，并且释放刚好足量的信息制造僵局，让Reese的进攻像是遇上了不可撼动的力量，无法推进。

等到两人用餐完毕，Reese收拾好盘子，两人端着剩下的葡萄酒从餐桌转向沙发。沙发的空间足够大，但Reese却紧贴着Finch身侧坐下，两人之间没留多少空隙。

Reese一口饮尽手里的酒，倾身向前把空玻璃杯放到茶几上。透过长睫毛，他侧头抬眼看着Finch，脸上是非常迷人的潮红色。Finch紧张地吞了口口水，突然不知所措。

John Reese这样的男人一举一动都有原因。诚然，在Finch看来，人际沟通一事并无吸引力，撑死也只能算乏味、累人，然而有血有肉的人并不算复杂，他们拥有不外乎一样的基本目标和基本欲望，包括他本人在内。人都是有行为模式的，如果拿到了正确的解码钥匙，就能够破译行为背后的动机。

Finch一直确信他掌握着Reese的钥匙。他知道解读Reese的正确模式。可现在，Reese离他那么近，大腿和Finch的大腿贴在一起，一条手臂沿着沙发背展开。他倾身朝Finch贴过来，另一只手落在Finch的膝盖上。这倒不是没人探足过的领域，当然了；但他自己已经有很久没有在这片水域里行走了。

“Harold。”Reese的声音又低又暖，像是一个邀请。他现在离得甚至更近了，脸颊不过几英寸外而已。

Finch永远倾向于逃跑这个选项，因为更安全。撤退意味着将来主动进攻的机会，在占据更有利的地势和掌握更充分的情报之后。撤退是让步不假，但是是有意识的让步。而眼下这个，这个莫名地像是自由落体，以灾难方式触底的最快捷的方式，但，或许它值得恐慌带来的肾上腺素飙升。

他没有别的选择，唯有纵身一跃。

——完结——

**Author's Note:**

> *原文标题来自莎士比亚的《仲夏夜之梦》  
> *文章的灵感来自Strikhedonia，一个词典里查不到、起源目前也不可考的英文单词，推测是根据英文里的词根生造的，书面的意思是“离经叛道的快感”，通俗点的解释是“撂下‘管他/妈/的呢’引起的快感”  
> *感觉自己每逢过年都像个spree killer噗


End file.
